Beauty in mind
by crazysmile15
Summary: I never saw an ugly thing in my life: for let the form of an object be what it may light, shade, and perspective will always make it beautiful by John Constable.These are a few drabbles on one of my favorite couples. KISASAKU! Part 1 of a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**N/A:** Hi, people. I would like to start of by saying THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. Dedication was nothing without them. This is a crack pairing, so if I was on drugs while doing this it is not my fault. P.S: do not do drugs, there bad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the people in the drabbles.

…………………………………………………………………………………

**First Meeting**

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Words: **404

The first time Sakura ever saw Kisami was during a mission in the land of Rain. And they didn't just call it that for nothing. That night it was pouring rain and there was hardly anywhere to find shelter. Sakura didn't dislike rain, but for Christ sake, it was fuckin cold and damp out. What she would do for a little shelter and some food, oh and maybe a warm bed.

Instead, Sakura got a grumpy fish looking person, and an even damper cave to hide in. At the time, she had not realized he was from Akatsuki, but for the moment, she was making a fire. When she did, it was to find that his appearance was more terrifying then his job description. He had razor sharp teeth, black biddy eyes and spiky bleu hair to match his bleu skin. He was also humongous, his shoulders broad and he was at least 6 foot something.

Her first thought was run the hell out of there, even if it means dying in the cold. Her second thought though was did he even know she was there. Sakura got an answer to that when he turned around and positioned himself near the fire, that she had work hard on. His dripping hair making it sizzles. "What are you looking at woman?" Kisami growled when she did not answer right away. "Nothing you big fish, and my name is Sakura Haruno fish for brains", Sakura moved slightly away trying to put some distance between them, at least so he could not reach over and throw her in the fire.

She was surprised when Kisami actually laughed, not just a chuckle but a full belly, rumbling and heaving laugh. And all just because she had referred to him as being a fish. "You kunoichi are a feisty one, I would not have thought that possible with that uptight demeanor of yours" Kisami said now only lightly chuckling. Sakura knew from that day on that first meetings were overrated and stupid.


	2. Chapter 2: Sake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sake**

**Pairing : **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating : **T

**Words :**380

Sakura had thought after that weird event in the cave that she would never see that bleu retard of a fish. But one night it seemed she was destined to see Kisami, that bleu retard of a fish again. It wasn't that she hated him, it was just awkward to find that somewhere deep down inside she wanted to see Kisami again. Life was fucked up that way, and so it was in a bar that she found Kisami. Sakura had thought she would never hang out with another drunk after Tsunade, but Kisami seemed to like his sake on a regular basis just like her old sensei.

Sakura sat down next to Kisami ordering a shot of sake herself. When she got her drink, she sipped it gently and looked directly at her bleu ally, who seemed to be getting drunker every minute. When Kisami adjusted his gaze on her, he chuckled and then hiccupped. "So my little cherry blossom, have you come to enjoy a drink with the guy who has fish for brains" Sakura winced at the nickname Kisami gave her, he had a weird fetish with nicknaming everything.

"Kisami I think you had enough today, so why don't we leave here and get some fresh air" Kisami grunted, but got up none the least and followed her out the bar. "You know you're going to have a massive headache tomorrow fish head", Sakura scolded, but what gave her the right. She wasn't a close friend, and it was his life anyway. Still she was a medic and headaches no matter how you got them were part of her profession. Kisami stopped suddenly and slouched against the nearest wall, holding his head in pain. "You were right; I do have a massive headache kunoichi".

Sakura turned him towards her, and pried his hands off his head. Then she pressed her two fingers to both his temples, putting southing chakra into his aching head. When he finally fell asleep against the wall, she left. The next morning Kisami woke up with no headache, thanking Sakura for her help as he headed towards the same bar he had been yesterday, chuckling to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Bleu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bleu**

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Words : **221

Sakura wasn't a fan of the color bleu, because it used to remind her of the younger Uchiha. Bleu also didn't really look good on her, she usually wore red. But since Kisami had entered her life, bleu seemed to be the only thing on her mind. She would correct papers in bleu, or sign her name in bleu ink. She would find herself trying on bleu clothes and liking the look of it.

Once she had actually bought bleu paint and had thought of painting herself bleu. Ok that was a crazy idea, but Sakura was always one to look at all the details of something. Sometimes even she would wonder how it would feel to have his bleu skin rubbing against her soft pale skin. She hadn't thought of anything sexual in so long, why did it have to be that bleu fish freak. Oh, God she was being horny and hormonal.

"Sakura are you alright in there, you've been on the craper for awhile now" Naruto always had to ruin a good daydream, or sexual fantasy. Sakura wondered if Kisami was thinking on the same lines as she was. She sighed and flushed the toilet, thinking of other bleu things on her way out.


	4. Chapter 4: Pink

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; this also goes for each chapter I make of these drabbles.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Pink**

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Words: **275

Pink, pink and pink. Fuck was that the only color he saw these days, well that and bleu. Everyone at Akatsuki was avoiding him ever since that bitch Sakura showed up. Well he couldn't call her a bitch since she had somehow made his life better and brighter. And anyone who could do that was a fuckin saint in his books. But why pink, why not red like blood, or yellow like the sun. But no, it had to be pink, like a fuckin bunny, or a cute little bird.

Well that wasn't right either, because Sakura was far from being a cute bird or fuzzy bunny. She was more like a vicious half-crazed bunny, or a bird with rabies. That wasn't right either, Sakura was strong and stubborn, made tough and had compassion for the most undeserving bastards. In all she was perfect for him, pink and bleu weren't that bad together. And he would prove it someday to her and possibly himself.

How one look at her near a bonfire could set aflame more then those logs. He was burning to touch, and fell her. Her soft thighs around him, willing him to take more of her. Blast it all he had an erection again, his temper flaring into self-hate. How could Sakura turn him into a young schoolboy again almost coming in his pants with the need to be in her? Pink, pink and more pink, he wondered if Sakura was having the same fuckin problems as him.


	5. Chapter 5: Akatsuki

**Akatsuki **

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Words: **414

Kisami had been thinking about this for a while now, and it seemed about the right time to ask her. Kisami wasn't much of a talker; Sakura did most of the talking for both of them. He had rehearsed what he would say repeatedly, but it was all forgotten the moment he saw her. She never hesitated to send a smile his way when many women were disgusted to even see that Sakura gave him a customary hug as a greeting. He would always stiffen but she would ignore that reaction all the time.

"Hi, Kisami, how's it going? Still trying to shop for a stylish hat that would go with your cloak?" Sakura poked him in the ribs, laughing at her own joke. He remembered that conversation; it was a little joke between them. "Your awfully quiet today Kisami, did you get a mission you didn't like?" Sakura got instantly serious with that thought in her mind; he might not come back to her if that was the case.

"You won't get rid of me that easily cherry blossom. I just have something on my mind. Why don't we have some ramen for super first?" Sakura had gasped at the knowledge that he had known about what she was thinking about. Was it that obvious that she liked there little rendezvous, no matter what she was doing when she a letter from Kisami she always went to him. But what was on his mind that made him some tense and unresponsive. "Ramen sounds great Kisami, and maybe you can tell me what's got you so tense."

When they settled down into a back part of the restaurant and ordered, she finally asked "So you gonna tell me or am I going to have to get you drunk for the info?" Kisami almost lost half of his drink hearing that. But when he stopped choking and relaxed he finally spoke his mind. "You know kunoichi; Akatsuki has been looking for a medic-nin for a while now. And I thought I should tell you I signed you up as a possible chose." Kisami tried and failed to decipher the odd expression on Sakura face. "You want me to be part of Akatsuki, and use my medical abilities on the members of said organization." Kisami prepared himself for the revolting feeling of bitter rejection, but got none at all. Instead, he got a big smile and a nod from Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6: Anger

**Anger**

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Words: **226

Even though it had taken Sakura at least a month to get used to the members of Akatsuki, she would always remember the reaction she got from all the people there. Poor Kisami tried to save her multiple amounts of time but they were all to interested in the new member, who happened to be a woman. And that meant she was fair game to all who wanted her.

First Deidara had to at least pinch her ass once a day; Sasori had to get her to choose sides on which art was better his or Deidara. There was Hidan who loved to see her squirm whenever he had to regenerate since he could not die. Zetsu tried to eat her so many times its hard to count them on one hand. Kakuzu tried to rape her with his weird tentacle thingies, and Itachi tried to brainwash her with his sharigan. Oh, Pein and Konan tried to gang up on her and join them in a threesome. Those motherfuckers, after a while Kisami just sat back and laughed. THAT BASTARD! And don't get me started on Tobi's split personality crisis.

In all Akatsuki was one weird place, but when everything settled down Sakura was safe again. Suffice to say she still locks her door at night just in case.


	7. Chapter 7: Temptation

**Temptation**

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Words: **356

Temptation was not a foreign word in her dictionary. In fact, it was in bold and possibly the first word written. The definition for temptation was; the act of tempting; enticement or allurement. What a terrible thing to do when you were horny, and on the edge of breaking down. Damn Kisami for being a sexy fish, that should have turned her off but she was watching him sweat while he worked out. It was a nice day and they both had nothing important to do, so she suggested that they go outside.

Damn it all to hell, her treacherous mind was picturing him sweating like that over her while he rammed…. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a high-pitched scream. Wait that was coming out of her mouth, she hadn't realized that a bee hornet had stung her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she cradled her aching ankle, she felt like a child but that fuckin hurt like hell. Kisami was by her side in an instant, trying to figure out what was wrong.

He grabbed her hands away from her ankle to see that it was now swollen and red. "My God you got stung by a damn bee. Come on you almost gave me a heart attack." Kisami looked at her mow, seeing the big fat tears running down her cheeks and falling on his hands that were still holding her wrists. She was so small compared to him; he could crush her in a moment. Right at this very moment, he had the biggest urge to crush his lips against hers, and devour her whole body.

She watched him as he lowered himself and kissed her ankle, his soft lips most and firm. She let out a little moan. But he heard it and there eyes locked onto each other, trying to understand something both could not for the love of God comprehend. And then just like that he got up and called for someone to help her, going back to what he had been doing before. Ignoring her existence completely.


	8. Chapter 8: Movies

**Movies**

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Words: **

Even though Akatsuki was supposedly an evil organization, it really was a normal place after you got used to it. Like for instance they played card games and bored games. They celebrated there victories together, and above all they hung out amongst them selves. You might even say they were clicks. Just like in her genin days, they all had there difficulties and triumphs.

That's way she found it highly amusing when she found out that once a month they had a movies night. When Kisami had told her one night, she had burst out laughing then stop for a moment and start all over again. It was just so random, s-class criminals curling up on the couches watching Bambi. My God, it was unheard of. Well they didn't watch Bambi exactly, more like documentary's and sci-fi movies.

So when she suggested they watch something she liked they all laughed in her face this time, even Kisami. But she begged and pleaded and when they finally agreed it was to be pleasantly shocked at her choice of movie. Sakura of all people had chosen Kujo by Steven King. That movie was fucked up, but all she did was laugh at some parts and hide behind Kisami for other parts. In all Sakura had picked the perfect movie for Kisami to hold her throughout the whole movie. When it finished Kisami had a smug grin plated firmly on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9: Pleasure

**Pleasure**

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating: **M

**Words: **266

Sakura could feel it coming, the coil in her stomach wound tight. Her thighs aching in pleasure as her release came over her like a wave. Kisami kissed his way up Sakura's perfect body and just before he kissed her lips…..she woke up from her dreams. Fuckin hell, that dream had felt so real. She was still ringing from the aftermath of her first dream orgasm.

This had been happening for months now. And she still couldn't take it, all these feelings inside of her that wanted freedom. But noooo, she had to keep them repressed. And all because she was unsure of his feelings towards her. Whenever they would start to switch back to friends with benefits he would freak out and make up excuses to leave. Sakura knew when she was in love with someone, and Kisami was his name.

But because of his looks and coloring no one bothered to ever love him. He had to pay for love, and even then that was fake. But she had been hurt by love many times before, her heart was one of her weaknesses. Sasuke was a great example for that, then there was Sai, she had lost her virginity to him, he turned out to be a traitor. The great thing was Sakura knew how to help Kisami move on but she had to get his trust for that. And she had to do it quick or she would have to picture his dick as her finger and masturbate all by herself. She could wait a little longer.


	10. Chapter 10: Hangovers

**Hangovers**

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Words: **

**Kisami + hangover TRUST!** Remember that equation because it will become handy in the near future. So remember when I told you that I needed Kisami' trust so he would fuck me, well I got an idea not long ago and now its going into play. HURRAY! Sex for me. Most of all I don't want you guys to think I am manipulating Kisami' drunkenness to my use, because this is for his own good and mine. Believe me humans can't go without sex for a long time like we all believe they can.

**The Plan:**Get Kisami drunk. √

Get him to tell me the reason he hates love so much √

Get him to spill the beans about his past experiences with women √

Get him to bed and heal his headache √

Mission accomplished. Yay me! Ok now I just have to get through a few more days because I know he'll be pissed at me about this whole situation and like a big baby give me the silent treatment.


	11. Chapter 11: Chocolate

**Chocolate**

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Words: **236

"You know I really do like chocolate. Almost anything tastes good with chocolate on it. Kisami you know you can't avoid me forever, soon enough you'll have to talk to me and then you won't hate me for what I did." Kisami just glared at her, his black biddy eyes incased with cold fury, the mere fact that she had got him drunk after getting him to stop that habit was enough. But that she had gotten information out of him that was secret, make him even angrier. But Sakura was right, they had known each other for at least three months now, and this really was nothing truly to get mad about.

Kisami was just annoyed at everyone and everything, since he couldn't get rid of his massive erection the easy way. This was to take Sakura by force, push her up against the wall, pull up her skirt, push her panties away and enjoy her tightness. But he was against forcing women and rape, since it really wasn't that enjoyable when the bitch was crying and wailing. Just thinking of taking her against the wall was getting him riled up and ready. Oh, God he wouldn't make it.

Kisami got up abruptly and walked out of the room, the last thing he saw was Sakura eating her chocolate covered strawberry seductively. This would be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12: Loneliness

**Loneliness **

**Pairing: **Kisami/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Words: **261

Kisami had been going through the same hellish routine for the last week. Asking Leader for more new missions everyday. It was clear as day that he was trying to avoid Sakura like of she had become a disease. The only way to cure Kisami of it was to finally give in to his more carnal desires, but then he would tell himself that Sakura would never want someone like him to touch her. Not when her previous lovers had been the younger Uchiha and that emotionless artist named Sai.

Sakura had better choices to choose from here even, not that Kisami would agree, but still. Sakura was beautiful; yeah her hair was pink but that had now become a turn on for him, her green eyes were nothing if not breathtaking. Even her petit frame had become so enchanting to him that anything looked good on her, even him. Somehow seeing anyone but him with her made him even more annoyed, and irritated. In his room there was no Sakura.

No laughter and joy that made him happy when he was with her. Instead he felt lonely and cheated out of a friend. Damn this world to hell, love was hard to come by when you were a ninja, so why was he wasting his time alone and angry with himself. Oh yeah, it was because to love someone you had to let them go. Kisami sighed life was lonely when Sakura wasn't there to fill up the empty spaces of his room.


End file.
